Avatar Season 3 Part One: The 8th Chakra
by minalei
Summary: With the 7th chakra locked, Aang must find a new way to defeat the firelord. Meeting new friends and foes along the way, and uncovering a large secret hidden from the world for centuries, the avatar comes closer to his ultimate destiny. 3-part series.
1. Prologue

**A/N -- So this is my first avatar fanfiction. I'm aware that there are, infact, only 7 real chakras. Please keep in mind this is a fanfiction and not, you know, an encyclopedic definition. It's an idea I've had for a while now, and one I hope to finish.  
Anyways, enjoy! xD**

Part one: the 8th chakra

Prologue

"Oh dear."

Guru Pathik combed his fingers through his beard with worry. Slowly pacing in thought, he paused, making his way back to the center of the circled platform. Swiftly sitting down, the Guru placed his hands together and closed his eyes and began to meditate. He entered a trance and, like a spirit, wound his way throughout the world in search of confirmation. Finding his answer, he sighed deeply. Pathik looked into the dark sky, as the cosmos winked and swirled throughout the night. He smiled.

"The Avatar lives."

--

A dark silence surrounded Aang as he woke to gloomy darkness. He looked at his body, say no harm, and quickly came to one conclusion -- he was in the spirit world. Slowly standing up, Aang peered around from the mound he was on, looking for anyone or anything other than himself.

"Hello?" Whispering noises surrounded him as he jerked his head around, trying to follow where they were coming from.

"I- is anyone there?" Sighing, he turned back around and jumped as he faced a floating figure before him.

"Hello, young Avatar," the man said.

"Who are you?" Through the shading his black hooded face provided, the man smiled.

"I am a past life of yours… I was the Avatar in a time of confusion and mass executions… the world was plagued with deception and fuelled by fear."  
"Why was the world like that?"

"People of that time were told many things from Oracles and those of witchcraft. Leaders lost power over their own citizens because of the people's drive to rid the world of those trying to control them. 'Demons' they called the leaders.."

Aang lowered his head. "Must've been hard for you to keep the peace throughout the world." The past Avatar nodded.

"But that's not why I'm here. Aang, there's a power available to you that you do not know of yet."  
"A power?" Aang asked, intrigued.

"Yes – Stronger than the avatar state."  
"Stronger?!"  
"Quite so.. And considering your troubles with the avatar state, it's easier to use as well." The young avatar's naïve eyes opened wide as a smile crept along his face.

"What's the power? And how do I use it?"  
"In time you will know, but I'm afraid you must go before your friends become worried. Deal with them and insure their happiness before running off to new, untold of powers. Remember what I've told you." As the man smiled warmly, the world around Aang began to blacken as he left the spirits for the land he was trying so hard to save.

--

"He's still alive, I can feel his heart beating faintly," Toph confirmed quietly.

The young avatar lay under a large, old tree along with his friends who watched on with sad expressions. The world's only hope suffered from the excruciating pain Azula had brought upon him. A teary-eyed Katara fell to her knees, carefully leaned Aang over onto his stomach, and tried again to heal the large gash in the center of his back. Yet again he remained frozen, and Katara lowered him onto a blanket Sokka had placed there for him. Only the thunder from a billowing storm could be heard throughout the area, because no one knew what else to say. Countless strike after strike lit up the woods in a fury, as if trying to paint everything in its span either white or black.

"We're far enough away from Ba Sing Se to be safe… for now," Sokka said, breaking the silence. "Let's make camp and take turns watching over Aang incase he wakes up."

Everyone nodded as plans were made. Sokka and the earth king left in search of anything still dry enough to be used for firewood before the storm began to shower them with cold rain. Toph stomped down with one foot and raised her hands, causing large slates of earth to rise up and create a large earth tent. Katara carried Aang to the center of the tent, being aware of his injuries as she laid him down in the comforts of many blankets.

"I'm going to make sure Sokka and the earth king are ok," Toph said, leaving Katara, Momo and Appa alone with Aang. Appa laid his head near Aang, allowing the warm air from his nose to keep his companion warm, as Momo cuddled up beside Aang. Katara covered him up, making sure he would not become sick from having so many large tears in his clothing.

"Aang, please wake up..." Katara whispered. "The world needs you.. We need you.." She lowered her head as more tears flowed down her cheeks. The sky flashed brilliantly as Aang's hand rose up, shaking, and lowered on Katara's. She lifted her head as his eyes opened, stopping on Katara's smiling, tear-stained face.

* * *


	2. Onyx

Chapter one "Onyx"

On the northeasterly edge of the vast earth kingdom, only a few miles inland along a quiet stream, stirred a village of nearly one hundred people. All from different paths of life and of different backgrounds, they thrived like no other and lived peacefully among those they cared for greatly. Everyone was laughing, talking, debating among friends and even playing instruments as they all enjoyed the great feast their leader had declared. Their leader invited many others from outside the village to partake in the festivities.

It wasn't always like this. The small village of Onyx had been known for it's clothing exports, however their shearing techniques were lacking. The fine intricate cloth took several days to properly produce. A young refugee from the fire nation washed the sheers as his role in the village, and began to discover many problems. The blades were always dull and had many bumps. Showing swordsmanship like no other, he taught the villagers that: "If one cares for the blades, the results will be extraordinary". As the clothing sold went up, so did the prosperity of the village, and the boy became a hero.

Within time, the boy displayed other powers. He was a fire bender, and a good one at that. The village became wrapped in fear, worried of a possible invasion. But his peaceful nature and his love for the village showed otherwise. In a few years time, he became the leader of the village, and was looked up to with undying trust.

But as Xan sat across from the party, he had other things on his mind. Xan was now seventeen and as he scratched his short brown hair, he looked in another direction. His sleeveless black robe with twin dragon designs on either side stood out in the evening as the flames from the fire danced across the designs. His brown eyes had drifted off to the figure beside him.

Mina, a girl of fifteen, was also a refugee to the village. Although where she came from nobody knew, nor could she even remember when asked. Mina had very little memory of where she was beforehand, and everyone was respectful and didn't pester her about it, knowing it hurt her to be in such a predicament. She arrived mysteriously one day looking for a place to stay, and the village welcomed her cheery attitude, which had won the hearts of many.

But she held a secret – her airbending powers. Xan was the first to find out and, with her consent, shared the information with the rest of the village. They were joyous with this new development, thinking that she may infact be the long lost avatar. She assured them that she wasn't, for when she tried manipulating the other elements, Mina failed miserably. Even though she had the ability to bend air, her skill never ceased to amaze others around her. They earned her an even higher respect, often looked to for guidance when villagers had to make trips from one village to another with clothing goods.

Her tank top, connected to the rest of her clothing, formed into slightly plump, cloud-like pants. A sequenced belt around her waist held her long skirt, which opened at the front. Bands higher up on her arms connected to flowing sleeves separate from the main body of her clothing, all of which was a beautiful shade of purple. With each edge trimmed with lace, her appearance had been changed greatly from when she arrived in the village with tattered and worn clothing.

Mina tugged at her long cloak as her eyes caught Xan's. They couldn't help but smile. Xan and Mina were at one point close friends but over time, their friendship turned into love. They were practically inseparable, except when they had to tend to their own duties and when others wanted to spend time with them.

A small wind crept through the village as Mina closed her eyes, allowing the gentle air to slightly toss her shoulder length brown hair, loving the feel of her element. Her gray eyes flickered open as she heard a distant shout from another close friend.

"MINAAA! XANNN!"

They both looked across the large square in the center of the village to see a 16-year-old girl run towards them with joy. She waved with a grin, being careful not to run into anyone dancing around the fire. The voice rang like it had for many months. Kiako had arrived, late as usual.

She wore a green, long-sleeved robe that just missed the floor. The edge of her clothing was trimmed with a golden yellow, along with a cap she wore on her head.

Her black, fingerless gloves just covered her palm and back of hand with a belt buckle to tighten around her wrist. A small pouch clung to a brown belt around her waist, which she used for storing little items.

She adjusted her silver-framed glasses as she arrived beside Mina and Xan.

"Kiako!! Glad you could make it!" Mina exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Yeah! Sorry I'm late though… Chores and all."

"Well, we are humbled that you could make it," Xan said.

"Sooo, what'd I miss?"

He shrugged.

"Not much... Old Man Vern's gotten everyone caught up in yet another one of his stories… The outsiders are enjoying themselves in our village… Everything seems to be going great."

Kiako peered around the square and saw that her friend was right. She turned back with a nodd. Xan looked up into the sky and noticed the moon's position, showing how late into the night they had been celebrating. Mina glanced at him questioningly.

"It's getting pretty late… You should head to bed Mina, you'll need your strength to escort the outsiders back to their homes."

Mina sighed.

"I guess," she said with a smile. After saying goodnight to Kiako and excusing themselves from the festivity, Xan began walking Mina to her home.

--

A quaint little hut, her home was cozy and small enough for one person. It wasn't too far away from Xan's, nor was it far from the field she liked to practice her airbending along side the sheep. When they reached the door, Mina turned to face her escort.

"Thank you," she said. "You threw a great celebration today. It's amazing what you do for this village as well as other's."

"It's what I do," he replied warmly, as he was responded to with a smile. Bidding her goodnight, he kissed her under the moonlight and allowed her to enter her home. He began walking back to the square, unable to stop smiling.


	3. Restless peace

Chapter Two "Restless Peace"

It was quiet throughout the Earth King's palace as a lone figure made his way silently to the lowest floor. Two men holding pikes guarded a section down a long, bleak corridor. A hood covered most of his face as he walked towards the door. The guards looked at each other and nodded, stepping aside.

When the figure found another guard he said, "I'm looking for someone… someone who was captured and placed here a few hours ago." He came closer. "The Dragon of the West."

The guard raised an eyebrow, but complied. He briefly gave instructions to the figure, and as he finished, watched him walk down the necessary hallway.

The hooded figure closed the door behind him and walked up to the bars of a cell where a man sat with his back to the door.

"I didn't think they would place you here," the visitor stated, but the prisoner didn't show any indication that he heard. His long, gray hair was in tangles and the rips in his clothes were evidence that he had fought a mighty battle. The visitor continued, "…I came to say that I'm leaving in a few days. I'm going back home, and back to the life I had before. With my honor and my father's love back, I'll finally be at peace… But…I'm sorry you can't be at peace along with me back in the Fire Nation…" He lowered his head. "I know you think what I did was wrong, but it had to be done! I miss the life I had, and now I'm finally getting it back! Don't you see it's what I've needed and wanted these past few years?"

Looking up, he noticed yet again the man didn't budge. The visitor's frustration began to grow with every second the prisoner didn't respond.

"Talk to me!!" he shouted, clenching his fists. "Fine! I don't need you! I don't need your blessing! I never should have come to visit you. Sit here for the rest of your life for all I care!" He reached for the door.

"My nephew… peace and prosperity are possessions you find for yourself and not things that can be so readily given."

Zuko turned around to face Iroh who was now turned towards him. His once slightly wrinkled face was now an image of pale, unconcealable pain. The image hit Zuko harder that he thought it would. Iroh's eyes showed both disappointment and understanding as he continued looking at his nephew.

"You may be physically free, but never mentally until you truly reach peace within yourself. Do you think such a hard thing to come by can just be handed to you?" Zuko didn't dare reply, but stayed frozen within the gaze of his uncle. "Zuko, try to understand that I am not angry with you, but only want what makes you happy. If this is the answer, then please enjoy the peace you think it will give you."

Sliding the door open, Zuko looked back at Iroh who sat perfectly still, even lightning wouldn't budge his unbreakable patience that lasted long after his nephew had left. Sighing, Iroh sprawled across the cold metal floor, and waited.

Zuko lay in his temporary room within the Earth King's palace, as conflicting feelings caused him to lose the much-needed sleep he had been trying to get. He sat up and rubbed his face, glancing at the half-moon shining in from the window. Restless, he rose from the bed and made his way to the windowsill. Peering up at the bright moon, he allowed it to illuminate his confused expression.

"Why is it so hard to accept what's going on?" He grasped the sill with both hands as he shook his head. "This is what I've wanted… this is what I've strived for… how could I NOT seize it?"

Looking out at the view of the King's garden, images of his captured uncle began flashing back and forth in his mind. He tried shaking the image away, but it remained. Iroh, sitting there patiently on the floor of a filthy prison cell, hair a mess and rips throughout his clothes. An expression of patience and hurt both entwined on his face. Waiting. Expecting. Understanding.

Before he could dwell anymore on the matter he heard someone shuffling outside his door. It opened to show Azula in the middle of a yawn in an earth kingdom nightgown. She held up a candle with a sleepless, annoyed look.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be trying to sleep... while someone's mumbling to themselves?" Zuko broke from her eyes and continued looking out the window.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You're still fretting about Uncle, aren't you…"

Zuko tightened his grip around the wood, but not enough for her to notice.

"No." He glanced back at her. "I'm just… overtired."

"You have no need to worry, Zuko. That traitor is being taken to the Fire Nation tomorrow, and will be ensured a safe voyage. Why let him die on the sea when he could rot away in prison? It gives him much more time to think on what he's done…" She glanced at her fingernails, seeming somewhat unsatisfied with something. "Such a shame that his betrayal went to waste."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were there," Azula replied. "No one could have survived such a hit, not even the Avatar."


	4. Survivor

Chapter Three " Survivor"

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed, rushing to hug him as if he'd fall into another deep sleep. He lifted his arms to hug back when pain surged from the center of his back.

"AHHH," he groaned, wincing from the unbearable throbbing that consumed him.

"I'm sorry!" Katara said, distancing herself from him as he sat up slowly.

"Twinkle toes, you're ok!"

Toph, Sokka, and the Earth King hurried to Aang as they all rejoiced over their friend's awakening.

"We were worried you wouldn't wake up," the Earth King said as everyone nodded in agreement. Aang rubbed his head and looked from one friend's face to another.

His back pulsed as if it had it's own heartbeat, but with every pump came a flow of stings that seemed to never go away. Aang's temples throbbed as he tried shaking his head to distract himself from his aching back. It worked for a few seconds until attention was placed back on the main injury and now he was stuck with both troubles.

"Can I have some water?" he asked. Katara nodded, handing him her bending water pouch. He drank extremely fast, but no one said a thing, as anything was understandable for what Aang had just gone through.

With an arm around Katara, Aang slowly made his way to a nearby pond. The clouds retreated towards the east to reveal a brilliant array of stars as far as the eye could see.

Katara lowered Aang down, and he removed his burnt shirt. He leaned over to expose his back to Katara, which had various wounds from the lightning strike, but one in the middle of his spine was surely the main cause of all his pain. She drew some water from the stream and encased his gash with the cool liquid, beginning the first of many healing sessions.

"I'm glad you're ok…" Katara started. Aang winced as the water penetrated into his wound. "Sorry… it's going to hurt."

"We lost, didn't we."

"Aang, we tried everything we could with what we had – "

Aang stood up.

"No! I could have done more! I could have saved Ba Sing Se! I could have – AGH!"

He fell back down, clutching his side with a pained expression. Katara tried to help him sit back up.

"Don't blame yourself about Ba Sing Se… we were outnumbered and unprepared."

"I should have been prepared"  
"Don't worry about that now… let's just regroup and plan our next move. Besides… you need time to heal. You're badly injured." Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. "The world hasn't lost hope in you, Aang. You'll regain Ba Sing Se for the Earth Kingdom one day, and they'll thank you for it, you'll see."

"I know, its just… I feel so… ashamed… that such a thing could've happened." In response, Katara yet again covered his wound with water and slowly let it seep in.

"We're all ashamed, but were ambushed with no where to go. Next time we'll be ready. Besides, we still have time before the comet comes, right?"  
"Yeah... Thanks, Katara." Smiling, she nodded and continued working on his injuries.

Aang gazed out onto the calm pool of water in front on him and watched as all the happenings in the universe were played on the motionless surface. He watched from the light that the moon provided as Momo crawled along the side of the water, eyeing something above it curiously. Suddenly he pranced at it, falling into the water with a splash, and causing the image of the universe to be distorted as the commotion sent out wave after wave of ripples.

Katara and Aang couldn't help but laugh. Momo trudged out of the water, shook himself, and sought refuge on Aang's lap. The avatar cuddled Momo lovingly as the lemur began licking his paw.

"Crazy Momo."

Katara let out another laugh as she paused from her duty to pat Momo on the head.


End file.
